Si tu sautes, je saute
by Joufly-La-Verte
Summary: "Si tu sautes, je saute, alors soyons sages". Drago Malefoy ne brise jamais ses promesses. DM/HG.


**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Alors me voilà avec cet OneShot triste pour lequel j'ai eu l'inspiration vers 23 heures mais vaut mieux tard que jamais !**

**Laissez moi une petite review juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Merci ! Bonne lecture avant tout !**

***O***

Hermione montait les marches de la tour d'Astronomie à une vitesse vertigineuse " _Tout comme la taille de cette tour, parfait "_ pensa t-elle soudain. Elle continuait de grimper dans les dédales sombres et désert de cette Tour. Mais plus elle montait, plus elle était certaine de vouloir le faire. Elle s'était toujours dit que le jour où elle commencerait à subir son existence, en se laissant vivre, il serait temps de s'en aller. Et bien là, Hermione avait fait exactement ce qu'elle redoutait et détestait tant. Elle arrivait enfin au haut de la tour mais aussi à la fin de son existence et peut-être au début d'une autre si tant est qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'attendait au Paradis. Hermione avança, monta sur les créneaux en pierre et s'assit.

C'était une jolie vue, un endroit parfait pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il faisait nuit mais sans nuages pour cacher les étoiles ou la lune aux yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

C'était tellement facile de partir ainsi tout compte fait, elle ne laissait derrière elle que des responsabilités, une guerre et surtout un amour interdit, interdit mais passioné et unique avec Lui. Ils n'avaient pas prévu tout ce qui était arrivé mais c'était venu quand même. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule, elle se sentait protégée et aimer comme jamais elle n'avait été aimée. Ils se l'étaient promis : " Si tu sautes, je saute aussi, alors soyons sages ".

Mais Hermione se sentait responsable de lui et partir était le meilleur moyen de ne plus le distraire de ses objectifs. Il ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos. Il lui avait dit, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Alors Hermione se décida, et se laissa glisser lentement du mur où elle était toujours assise. Son malheur prenait fin tandis qu'elle sentait tout ses points d'appuis céder sous son poids. Mais alors qu'elle tombait, une main lui attrapa le poignet. C'était Lui. Elle était suspendu dans le vide, mais ne paniquait pas, elle l'avait souhaité. Alors Drago Malefoy planta son regard dans le sien et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Lâche moi, Drago...

- Réponds moi, Hermione ! Pourquoi me laisses-tu seul alors que j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Si je réponds, tu me lâcheras après ... ? murmura t-elle vaincue.

- Je... Oui.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

Drago attrapa son autre poignet pour mieux la soutenir sans pour autant chercher à la remonter et continua à la fixer, imprimant chaque parcelle de son visage dans sa mémoire.

- Je veux partir Drago, il le faut, quand je te vois sourire, mon coeur se remplit de bonheur et de fierté car je sais que c'est moi tu aimes et pas une autre... Mais en ce moment, tu vas vers un destin si sombre ! Qui n'est représenté que par la mort, tu... tu ne souriras plus, et je ne veux pas avoir à penser sans arrêt que si ils apprenent pour nous deux ils te tueront, ça me fait trop mal de penser une chose pareille, alors de la voir se réaliser... Maintenant, lâche moi.

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Tu l'as promis, si tu m'aimes, lâche moi.

- Je t'aime, mon Ange.

Alors Drago la lâcha.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça Hermione ? Ton départ n'aura rien changé au final à part me rendre malheureux plus encore. Je t'ai suivi évidemment, avais-tu oublié notre promesse ? "Si tu sautes je sautes". Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne m'y tiendrais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché mon coeur, on ne vit pas sans son coeur, je ne vis pas sans toi.

Alors je t'ai suivi, mon Ange, mais tu es allée au Paradis, je n'y serais pas. Nous avons oublié ça dans la promesse, notre passé, nos faiblesses. J'ai oeuvré pour le mal, toi pour le bien. Dès le début, nous étions voués à être séparés mais nous avons bravé l'interdit qui lui, nous à définitivement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Nous deux à tout jamais, peut importe l'endroit sur cette Terre, je suis à toi, même en Enfer.


End file.
